Forgotten Time
by QuietNerdyThing
Summary: Sequel to "From Entertainment to Something". Takes place after Thor: The Dark World. "What is your name?" "Skye Hunter." "What is your profession?" "Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Level 7." "Family?" "None." "Connection to Loki Odinson?" "None."
1. Prologue

A bright light blinded her as she slowly opened her eyes, but it didn't seem like they were going to get used to it. She didn't feel anything at all, as if her mind was detached from her body. Her vision unclear she could only see hazy shadows moving around her. Then one rather large shadow moved closer to her and she could hear a distinct sound without any meaning to her. After a while she was able to recognise the sound as words. The shadow must be speaking to her! And slowly she was able to make out the words and understand them.

"What is your name?"

It was such a simple question and yet she had to think very hard for the answer. What was her name? Did she have one? Everyone had a name, right? As the time went by she still wasn't able to give an answer. The shadow spoke again, but not to her. She couldn't hear it and wasn't given any time to try to comprehend, as seemingly out of nowhere a fierce pain surged throughout her. It was the first time she was able to feel her body again though she immediately wanted it to stop. She could hear a distinct sound again. A buzzing… no. A scream, and it grew louder and louder until she realised that the origin of this scream was herself. But even knowing this she couldn't make herself stop until suddenly something shifted inside her mind. The pain stopped. She stopped screaming.

"What is your name?" The shadow asked again. And this time she didn't have to ponder on the answer. She knew now.

"Skye Hunter." She answered emotionless, monotone, almost robotic.

"What is your profession?"

"Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Level 7."

"Family?"

"None."

"Connection to Loki Odinson?"

"None."

"Good. The process was successful. Skye Holmes is now Agent Skye Hunter." Hardly hearing those last words, Skye lost her grip on the real world and slipped back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the first chapter of Forgotten Time and thank you already for the support this little sequel has gotten :) Please enjoy reading._

Odin Allfather sat on his golden throne in the palast of Asgard, alone, seemingly still mourning for his dead queen. But in fact, unbeknownst to all of the nine realms, Odin hasn't been quite… himself… lately as he was actually Loki, who had survived his own death once again. And not only did he impersonate the Allfather himself, no, he also was incredibly bored. The trickster had been on the throne hardly for a month and yet he was sick of the golden halls and the Einherjar following his every command. Just why has all this become so tiring now?

_I'd say because you grow bored of being obeyed all the time. Isn't it dreary to always get what you want?_

No, he was not going to go there. He just had to find a distraction. Something to take his mind off of… her.

_So what? You want me to be your personal home-entertainment? Nope, not gonna happen!_

No, no, no. No! He had to get away for a while. But where to? Jotunheim? Never. Vanaheim? Also no. He was too well known there. The same went for Alfheim or Nidavellir. Hel, Muspelheim and Svartalfheim also were not places he wished to visit. That left Midgard…

There he could wish her his last farewell… Hopefully. And humans could be tricked easily by his magic.

_Most appreciated, thank you._

So Midgard it was. And it had been those Avengers' fault that he lost her. So he could just as well make them pay for it.

It was December again and only last month did Thor Odinson, god of thunder, save all the realms from the dark elf Malekith. Though the prize he had to pay for his victory had been high. Not only did he lose his mother, he also was responsible for the death of Loki, his own brother. Had it not been for him, the younger god could still be alive. In the dungeons, sure, but alive.

After the battle was over and he had told his father he couldn't take over the throne Thor had come to earth, seeking the soothing presence of Jane Foster. And she did manage to soothe him, but only for a little while. After a few days the Thunderer grew restless. Needing to do something he visited Tony Stark in the Avenger Tower, silently hoping that somewhere the team would be needed.

Arriving at the tower Thor was disappointed to hear that not a single thing was up for the Avengers.

"Sorry, Point Break. It was very quiet since you fought that alien emo guy in London. But hey, Brucey is here and the spy-guys and Cap will come tomorrow. So why don't you stay and we have a little reunion party?" Tony said while offering Thor a beer which the blond god accepted gratefully.

"That actually sounds very nice friend Tony. Let's have a feast!"

And so the two began planning the Avengers reunion party.

Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton just returned from their latest mission in Mexico. Ready to hand in the report they were headed for Director Fury's office. On their way, however, they were stopped by Maria Hill.

"Agents Romanoff and Barton you are expected in the Director's office immediately."

"Yeah, we already were on our way there." Clint answered his superior, "Thank you Agent Hill." Maria just nodded and made her way further down the corridor.

"I wonder what Fury wants from us." The archer wondered aloud.

"Either he wants that report really bad or something important has to be done." Though her reply sounded as if she didn't care, the Black Widow, too, wondered silently what this urgency meant.

Exchanging one last glance the two assassins made their way to the Director.

Dodging the shot, the young agent smoothly moved behind the shooter and rendered him unconscious and took his gun. Quickly, to avoid being seen by other hostiles, she took cover behind some barrels. Crouching she peeked around the corner to evaluate the situation. She could see four more men, two on the ground and to on the catwalks halfway up the outer walls of the great hall. Wouldn't it have been for the silencers on their guns, the guards would have heard her encounter with their ally, but she seemed to be lucky today. She crept around the barrels and, keeping inside the shadows, slowly took aim at one of the ground level guards.

The silent shot felled the man in front of the agent, who quickly caught the man to prevent the others noticing his fall. She laid him down behind the barrels and moved on to take down the second guard on the ground. Now the last obstacles to overcome were the guards above ground level. It was too risky to walk on the iron catwalk herself as it would definitely make a sound so she had to take another route.

Sneaking to one of the pillars that held the catwalk up she managed to avoid being spotted by either man up there. Silently and steadily the agent climbed up the pillar which was possible thanks to all the metal shelves that lined the wall. Reaching the top she waited for the armed man to walk by.

Finally standing right in front of her she quickly reached up and covered his mouth and nose, suffocating him until he was unconscious. For the last one she didn't make that much of an effort and just ran along the catwalk and jump-kicked him on the chest. Gasping he hardly realised the agent hitting his chin from below and smashing his head into the wall so he just slid to the floor and laid there.

An siren sounded, the bright lights went on and a voice was heard through the speakers on the walls.

"All right, training over. Good job Agent."

From the other side of the hall came a woman directly toward the agent. "Nice one, Agent Hunter."

Skye looked up at Agent Maria Hill and nodded. "Thank you ma'am."

"You're ready to go back to the field now. Report to Director Fury immediately."

"Yes, thank you." And with that Skye Hunter was on her way to Director Fury's office.

"Director Fury?"

"Yeah, come in." The one eyed agent said loudly and his office door opened. "Natasha, Clint." He nodded to both of them and gestured for them to sit down on the chairs in front of his desk. "I've got a mission for you."

The assassins only nodded in agreement and Fury went on. "We have detected strange energy readings in London so you and another agent will go there and find out what the hell has come to our planet this fucking time."

"Another agent, sir?" Hawkeye interrupted Fury's explanation.

"Who?" Natasha inquired, one eyebrow raised? "We usually work alone."

"I know, I know, but she needs to get in the field… again. And she is highly capable, so no complaining, understood?"

Hawkeye and Black Widow both opened their mouths as if to argue on this matter, but the Director silenced them with a sharp 'no complaints!' and then, as if planned, there was a short knock on the door. Nick Fury shot his agents a last warning glance and finally ordered the agent behind the door inside. The office door opened and a rather short brunette woman entered. As the assassins stood up turned around to see their newest team member they froze, gaping and utterly bewildered. That being a fairly rare sight Nick couldn't help but chuckle silently in amusement.

"Agents Romanoff and Barton, may I introduce to you Agent Skye Hunter." Agent Skye Hunter greeted her fellow agents by inclining her head.

As Natasha and Clint were still quite baffled, though they had both managed to hide it before Skye could see anything really, they just listened to Fury without interrupting again. That had to wait until later.

"So, as I was already saying, you three and a small team of scientists will fly to London and investigate the energy readings nobody here seems to be able to understand. You will go in two days' time, since our geniuses need to prepare portable sensors first. Prepare yourselves. Dismissed."

After his little speech, Director Fury shooed them out of his office. Standing outside Natasha turned to 'Agent Hunter'.

"I've never seen you around here, Agent Hunter."

"I have been stationed in England until recently, so I've never really been here." The brunette answered with a little smile. "But I have, of course, heard of the famous Black Widow and Hawkeye. I'm honoured to be working with you on this mission."

"Er… thanks. So what brought you to headquarters then?" Barton inquired with a hint of pride for himself. Just a hint but it didn't go unnoticed by either of the women.

"I almost got killed during my latest mission so I had to come to get patched up."

"And when was that?" Natasha was still suspicious of this whole situation. She had seen this girl die, for god's sake.

"About six months ago. It was pretty bad, so rehab took its time." Skye too began to become suspicious due to all these questions. Barton noticed the women's tenseness and tried to calm this situation a bit. Even rather end it.

"So it's really nice to meet you. Call me Clint. However, Natasha and me, we have to go and… do… stuff. Err… bye." He grabbed Natasha's arm and wanted to take her away with him, but she resisted.

"Yeah, nice to meet. Just call me Natasha. Bye, Agent Hunter." Then she mustered up a small smile and let herself be pulled away by Clint. Skye was still standing in the hallway in front of the door a little puzzled by this rather strange encounter but then she remembered her manners and called 'Just Skye is fine!' just loud enough for them to hear. Still wondering a little bit she turned around and walked down the corridor towards the living quarters.

"Stark!" A demanding female voice demanded.

"Hey sunshine, what can I do for you?" Playboy, billionaire, philanthropist Tony Stark asked a strangely readable Natasha Romanoff. Something was off then. Behind her came Clint Barton who seemed rather unsettled as well. "Hey guys, what's the matter? Did someone steal Birdbrains little bow?" Tony tried to joke as always, but halfway through his, admittedly rather lame, quip he lost the spirit as both assassins looked at him very seriously.

"Ok, for real now. What the flying fuck is up with you?"

"Guess who we just saw. Loki's dead girlfriend." Clint then started explaining the situation but Tony interrupted him.

"Wait, you mean like a zombie? And wouldn't she be his ex-girlfriend now? Though they didn't really break up, did they?" The Iron Man was about to continue his rambling and he would have, if Natasha hadn't brought him back to earth with a sharp 'Tony!'.

"Yeah, sorry. You were saying?"

"We saw Loki's 'dead' girlfriend, but alive. And somehow she didn't remember us at all. Or didn't seem to, at least. Only heard about us, she said."

"So your feelings are hurt, because Loki's girlfriend doesn't remember your fabulous selves? And wait. Didn't she… um… die?"

"She did. At least the S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors told us so, but they must've done something in order to, I don't know, reverse it? Also, she had different memories than before her 'death'. I mean as long as she hadn't been a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent before without us knowing so. She had been a student, hadn't she?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. You mean your awesome doctor-dudes changed her memories? And not just about that winter, but her whole life story?! What the hell is wrong with you people?!" The engineer was finally really paying attention to their story.

"Hey, we only found out today when Fury assigned us a new mission, with her." Natasha sighed irritated. This didn't lead to anything. "Do you know where the others are? Maybe they have an idea what's going on here?"

"Bruce and Thor are in the Tower, Cap should be here any minute. We wanted to make a reunion party tomorrow evening for all of us." Tony sighed. They didn't get one minute off, huh?

"We could talk to the others and then invite her to the party to see if she remembers anyone. If not maybe we can just find out more about her 'life' before the accident." Natasha suggested with a shrug. She didn't show it, but she really wanted to know what was going on and the boys seemed to do, too as they nodded and agreed to wait for Steve to return to tell the rest what they knew.

"She's alive?!" Steve exclaimed and just stood there, mouth gaping open and staring at Natasha.

"Yes, we saw her, but she didn't seem to remember a thing about that winter and instead told us that she had been an agent, then got injured six months ago and is now going on a mission with us." Natasha sighed exasperated as she had to tell the others this over and over again.

"Are you really sure about this? You-you didn't maybe confuse this agent with Skye?" Banner wanted to make sure, not really believing that the dead just came to life again.

"Yes, we are. Damn sure. Could you just believe us, please?" She sank deeper into the couch. "We are going to invite her to Stark and Thor's reunion party. You can see for yourself then."

"I hope you are right Miss Natasha. I would be really delighted to see that at least one of them still lives." Thor, half hopeful, half sorrowful, exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Hey! Skye!" Skye was just on her way to another training session when she heard Clint's voice behind her. Turning on her heels she almost collided with the archer as he just came to a halt right in front of her.

"Clint? What can I do for you?" She asked cautiously, still remembering the strange conversation of the previous day.

"Stark is hosting a party this evening and since you are now on our team we thought we'd invite you, too. So what d'ya say?" Hawkeye slightly panted but smiled at her nonetheless.

"I don't know. I hardly know you and I don't think you'd want a stranger at your party…" Truth was Skye just wasn't the partying type and felt uncomfortable in large groups of unknown people. Something she had to suck up working as an agent already so she rather not do that in her free time, too.

"Come on, everyone wants to meet you! They're all really nice people." Clint gave her an encouraging smile so, as Skye didn't want to let down her new team mates before the mission even started, she agreed to go to that party. Clint told her he and Natasha would pick her up at the south main entrance so they could go to the tower together and then let her go her way again.

Skye sighed but was kind of glad she had found nice people in New York.

Loki had been in London for only two days but he slowly grew to like the city. It was big and crowded, yes, but by night in some places it was rather beautiful. The mischief god stood on a bridge over the river Thames pondering on his thoughts. _She would have loved this._ Well, no wonder that she dreamed about this city so often (he had watched her dreams whenever he had have nightmares himself as he tended to grow bored at night).

He had chosen to come to London so that S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't find him right away, but he knew they would and that would be the moment when the fun began. He chuckled softly at the thought of his revenge.

After the training Skye quickly showered and searched her wardrobe for something she could wear to a party of Tony Stark. She eventually settled for a knee-long dark blue dress, black wedges and a leather jacket, light make-up and her hair just loose. Relatively content with her appearance she went down to the south entrance where Natasha and Clint already waited.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" She asked when she reached the assassins. Natasha looked stunning in her short black dress and Skye almost instantly felt self-conscious, but she fought that feeling down. She wanted to be friends with them.

"No, don't worry, we only just arrived here ourselves." Clint assured her and the motioned for the three of them to enter the black car that waited at the side walk. The agents got into the car and, with Clint at the steering wheel, they drove to the Avenger Tower.

Tony, Steve, Bruce and Thor already waited on the hundredth floor of Avenger Tower for the three agents to arrive. All of them were still a bit sceptical about the identity of their friends' new team mate, but therefore even more keen to see her for themselves. Finally Jarvis announced the arrival of Agents Barton, Romanoff and Hunter and the lift began moving.

"Hunter? Wasn't her name Holmes?" Steve wondered confused. Banner looked at him. "They must have changed it. Fitting with the new identity and all."

"Yeah right."

"Come on guys, party! J, play the playlist." Tony scoffed and waited for his AI to start playing Black Sabbath's Iron Man. The lift opened and the three agents entered the floor.

"Bit narcissistic Stark." Natasha stated but smiled almost unnoticeable. Tony laughed and the Avengers greeted each other heartily.

Skye had been standing back, watching the heroes being nice and friendly but she felt kind of out of place. She was just scheming her escape as a shadow appeared in front of her. Looking up the agent looked in the blue eyes of Captain America. He smiled warmly and extended his hand for a handshake. The brunette hesitated for a moment as she wasn't much of a handshaker, but eventually she took it and smiled back.

"Steve Rogers, nice to meet you."

"Skye. Skye Hunter. It's an honour, Captain."

"Just call me Steve. It's very nice to have you here."

"Oh, ok Steve, then. It was very nice of you to invite me."

They went on like this, sometimes just laughing nervously when no one knew what to say. Observing them Natasha hit Clint lightly with her elbow. "What?"

"She may have knew memories but those two together are still quite the awkward combination."

"Oh yeah, it's really funny to watch." While the assassins laughed silently Skye got to meet the rest of the Avengers. Thor pulled her into a suffocating bear hug for no apparent reason but it was a really nice evening in the tower. At the end every Avenger agreed that this Agent Hunter indeed was the Skye they met six months ago.

_Thank your for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey mates, so sorry for the log wait. I had two seminar papers to write and a bad case of writer's block to overcome. But, finally, I am here to present to you: the next chapter!_

_Also, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed already. You are so sweet! That means a great deal to me _

_Please enjoy._

**Chapter Two**

Getting up the next morning was no easy task for Skye as she had only come back to headquarters late last night due to Thor and Tony's insistence that the agents stay until the end. Rolling around in her bed the brunette groaned, pushed her messy brown hair out of her face and reached for the alarm clock to silence it.

Sleepily Skye moved her legs over the edge of the metal bed while fighting back a yawn and trying to get rid of the sheets in which she had entangled herself during the night.

Finally managing to free herself and stand up, Skye swayed a little on the spot before managing to regain her balance and shuffling to the minimalistic bathroom. She looked at herself in the small mirror and gasped. She looked horrible. Like a zombie that had just climbed out of its grave. Her brown hair was everywhere and she had eyes like a panda. _Great. Shower then._

Quickly undressing she stepped inside the shower and enjoyed the feeling of warm water on her tired body. Slowly she felt the energy coming back to her and by the time she grabbed a towel and emerged from the steam she felt awake and ready to go.

She put on her cat suit for the mission, packed her equipment in a bag and went out to meet Natasha and Clint on the helipad.

The two agents were already waiting on the roof. Hawkeye looked just like she had felt before the shower and Skye almost felt pity for the archer if it hadn't been his own fault that he had let the other Avengers talk him into a drinking game. Natasha, who had sternly denied that invitation as Skye, Steve and Bruce had, was lecturing him about that as the brunette joined them.

"Don't talk so loud Tasha…" Clint groaned while spotting Skye and looking to her for help.

"Don't look at me like that, it's your own fault." Hiding her chuckle, Skye just managed to keep a straight face.

Before Clint could reply a black quinjet descended upon them and landed quietly on the helipad. The three scientists, who had been standing under the roof with their machines until now, hurried to get their equipment on board. They all looked very apprehensive and stressed.

"What's up with them?" Skye wondered aloud while watching the two men and the woman intently.

"Must be their first mission in the field." Mumbled Clint while trying to keep his countenance.

"Yeah, the science guys are almost always nervous on their first field mission." Replied Natasha.

"Must be very reassuring that one of the experienced agents is hungover and looks like a zombie."

"Hey, it's not that ba…" Clint had meant to say 'bad' but in that moment Skye clapped her hands right in front of his face, which made him wince and shut up.

"Right."

After the scientists were finished packing their equipment and sat safely in the back of the quinjet the three agents entered as well. Skye glanced at the three in the corner, huddled together and murmuring about something that nobody without at least two PhDs could possibly understand. Averting her gaze she sat down next to Natasha and buckled up. Hawkeye, meanwhile, had closed his eyes and was sleeping already while Natasha and Skye exchanged an exasperated look.

The flight to London was relatively quiet, apart from the ongoing whispering from the scientists, and a few hours later they landed in the dark on the rooftop of a seemingly abandoned building.

Natasha woke Clint up and, all grabbing one or two boxes with equipment, silently entered the building.

After dropping off the boxes in an empty room the three agents left the scientists to themselves to do whatever they had to do.

"So, now we just wait until the brains find something?" Clint asked, leaning against the wall. Natasha looked at him, nodded, and then turned to Skye.

"You were stationed here before, right?"

"Yeah. I know the city fairly well if you want to go sightseeing." Skye was just joking but Natasha seemed to seriously consider her offer.

"Maybe later. Did you grow up here, too?" The question seemed trivial but Natasha and Clint were both quite alert now. The Widow and Hawkeye both knew that Skye had family in London, a younger brother and their parents, who must think her dead.

"I was brought up in an orphanage in the city." Clint frowned.

"Which one?"

"Windermere house. Why?"

"Just curious. But I just thought if you wanted to visit we could cope without you for an hour or two." Natasha gave her a small smile.

"Oh, no. Better not. I reckon they won't even remember me." But just as Skye said this an image appeared in her mind. A man, a woman, and a boy all smiling happily and waving, standing in a train station and steadily becoming smaller. Moving away. _What the…? Who are these people?_

"…ye? Skye! Hey, what's up? Are you all right?" Skye snapped back into the presence and looked right into Clint's eyes, who seemingly had tried to shake her back to earth.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine. Just… got carried away for a bit. Sorry." Clint nodded and exchanged a quick glance with Natasha who looked back at her sceptically, one eyebrow quirked.

Loki sat on a Londoner rooftop in the cloudy night. He heard a noise from above and, only moments later, saw a quinjet from S.H.I.E.L.D. emerge from the clouds and land on a rooftop not too far away. Chuckling he watched six people carry boxes from the jet to the building. Six people and a few boxes. That is all those Midgardians had for him? S.H.I.E.L.D. would regret this decision bitterly as soon as they know it was Loki who would come upon them.

Wondering if the Avengers knew about all this the god watched the quinjet taking off again and disappearing in the dark clouded night. The god of mischief looked forward to the moment those tiny agents saw him.

Shortly after the scientists had set up all their equipment Natasha, Clint and Skye got a call from the Director.

"Did anything happen yet?"

"No sir, we're still waiting for new energy readings." Clint answered with a sigh. "We only just got here so no need to worry yet, sir."

"Alright agents, keep me updated. And be careful, we still don't know where that energy comes from."

"Certainly." Natasha ended the call with an irritated look. "Sometimes Nick is like a mother, don't you think?" The brunette and the archer broke out in laughter while picturing Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., standing in a kitchen wearing a pinny and lecturing them about precautions on special missions. It was rather silly but a welcome change to the overall seriousness of their mission and the ride in the quinjet had been tense enough, what with the nervous chatter of the scientists.

Loki watched the building S.H.I.E.L.D. used as temporary headquarters for their mission to find him daily. Partly out of boredom but also because he wanted to know who exactly he would face. So far he had recognised the red head as the Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff. Just as he decided to leave for the day, as nothing interesting seemed to happen inside, he saw movement on the rooftop.

One of the agents had emerged from the staircase and was wandering to the edge of the building. Loki watched closely as the figure took something from his back. A bow. So not only the Black Widow but also Hawkeye, two Avengers, had been sent on this mission.

The liesmith wondered whether Fury knew it was him or was just generally precautious. Knowing the identity of two out of three agents the trickster became really curious about the third agent, but that one never seemed to come into view. Quiet frustrating but there was nothing he could do. If he got too close to their scanners they would detect him and he wanted that moment to be special. Not in this shabby neighbourhood.

"We've got something!" A female voice anxiously spoke through Skye's communicator. "It's in London Bridge Street… oh my god, it's in the Shard!"

The agents whirled around to Clint and Natasha with a stern expression. "The Shard. Come on." The two assassins nodded and the group made their way to the tallest building in London. On the ride there (they had taken a car stationed nearby for this event) the scientists kept them updated on the nature of the newest readings.

"It's massive, really powerful. Wait, we got a match with the database. This is very similar to the data from the battle of New York!"

Quietly staring at each other the assassins all thought the same. 'Could this be Loki?' After a moment Clint spoke up: "But Thor said Loki died." He looked very grim and serious all of a sudden. Skye watched him for a moment before offering her own opinion on the matter. "It could be something or someone else from Asgard though, couldn't it?"

"But we also know that Loki had been thought dead already another time only to come to earth and wreak havoc." The three of them thought about this, every agent quite unsure.

"Well, we know that whatever it is, it's powerful."

_Loki. Thor's brother. Can he be back? _Musing about the possibilities Skye drifted away in her thoughts. Completely out of context another picture appeared in her mind. Two people sitting comfortably on a sofa, both reading silently, leaning against each other. The perfect picture of serenity. _Where does this come from? Am I going crazy?_

Shaking her head she came back to the ground. They had a mission to concentrate on. Later she would have time to wonder about the strange things she was seeing lately.

Loki made his way up the Shard using magic in intervals to make sure that S.H.I.E.L.D. definitely found him. It was time for the first part of his revenge and the god wanted it to be dramatic. He would send a message to that damn Director that couldn't be ignored and what would be better for this purpose than three dead special agents? Especially when two of them were Avengers.

The trickster had dismantled the alarm so he wouldn't be disturbed by any other Midgardian forces so the only obstacles on his way to the top where the guards who had the misfortune to be in his way.

Striding down a corridor he only halted for a moment send a wave of green light at a security guard who tried to step in his path. The man was hurtled backwards by the force of the magic and hit the wall with a loud cracking. Loki passed by without a glance while the balding man fell to the floor with a thud and didn't move anymore.

On the next floor the trickster watched another guard desperately trying to get the alarm to work so he could call for reinforcements. Loki sneered at him with a disgusted expression and smashed the man's head into the wall unceremoniously. He, too, lay still on the floor without moving or making a sound. "Stupid mortals. Pathetic." He spat and, deliberately stepping on the guard's hand, made his way farther up the building.

Clint, Natasha and Skye arrived at the Shard only minutes after they had been alarmed by the scientists. "We will split up and search the building, that way we can cover more space in less time. When anyone finds our energy source check in with the others and wait for at least one to join you. Clear?" Natasha was in full spy mode now. Clint and Skye nodded in agreement and they entered the building, splitting up just as planned to cover more space.

Skye was checking the stairwell labelled 'STAFF ONLY' when she found a dead security guard lying on the stairs. She crouched to check if he really was dead bit found no pulse or any other sign of life. But she also couldn't find anything that could've caused his death. A few ribs were broken but other than that it seemed as if the man had just stopped living from one moment to the next.

The brunette stood up again, told the others about her discovery and produced her pistol, just in case. More carefully now she went farther up the stairwell until she heard voices behind a door that she silently opened. The agent found herself in a half destroyed corridor. Following the voices she reached a turn in the hallway. She didn't know why but at this moment the urge to go around the corner was overwhelming her sense of duty to check in with Clint and Natasha.

Loki held the last security guard that had tried to stop him by the collar, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Did you really think you could stop me? Me!? With your pitiful weapon? I am a god you dull creature."

He heard footsteps to his right and then the same footsteps skidding to a halt. He was about to ignore whoever that was, but then he heard a voice that was so very familiar to him and yet couldn't possibly be there. He turned to look at the person and stared, unable to do anything more.

"Loki?"

_Thank you for reading m'dears. I'm actually quite unsure about this chapter but I worked so long on it and have no idea what to change __

_Please tell me what you thought, I am sooo curious._


	4. Chapter 3

_I know, it's been crazy long since the last chapter and I'm so sorry! I just had so much to do, moving, changing university, sorting shit out... But whatever, I finally found some time and motivation :)_

"Loki?" Through the dust emanating from the destroyed wall Loki saw something that couldn't be there. Surely this was just his imagination playing a cruel trick on him for he could swear he was seeing Skye, his mortal, standing at the end of the hallway.

While the filth sank to the ground and his sight became clear again the trickster realised that this indeed was no hallucination of any sort. There she was. The mortal who, other than the whole of Asgard, had tolerated, even liked, him in spite of all his flaws. The mortal whose trust he had first gained only to betray it by killing her with his own hands, willingly or not, because that was the fate of Loki; destroying happiness and faith and good intentions. Tainting them. It was his nature as the unloved son of Odin Allfather, the trickster, the liesmith.

And yet she was there, as if it – as if _he_ had never happened.

Before he realised it she was coming nearer, she ran towards him and the god stood there and waited for her to get to him. Getting near enough for him to embrace her, though, she vanished. No, not vanished, the girl had merely thrown herself to the floor and was sliding though his parted legs before getting into a crouch and round-house kicking his feet from under his body. Loki landed with a thud on the floor. Why was she attacking him?

Slowly but gracefully Loki got to his feet again and turned to face the mortal. Skye, having taken a defensive stance, looked defiantly up to him. Did she expect him to attack? Carefully he took a step towards her which was a wrong decision as the trickster soon had to perceive; Skye had taken the movement as an intention to strike and quickly reacted by aggressively delivering punches and kicks. Blocking all of her assaults, Loki avoided hurting her but after a short while her attacks became more complex and she was whirling around him like a hostile cat.

For any observer their sort-of-fight could look like a dance, smooth and somehow coordinated. Strangely Loki even enjoyed this little battle, though he knew he could easily end it whenever he wanted to. This was god against mortal, after all.

While he was still contemplating this whole strange and very much unexpected situation he heard two other sets of footsteps approaching. In a second Loki decided it would be better to end this one-on-one now and swiftly snatched Skye's wrists, swung her around and pinned her to the ground. Finally being able to take her appearance in fully, Loki noted that, while she was essentially definitely the same as before, there were certain differences. The woman in the catsuit that lay beneath him, smudged with dirt and a grim expression on her face looked rather lethal, while his Skye always was gentle and harmless, but undoubtedly able to be feisty.

And then, just as Loki saw a major change, Black Widow and Hawkeye sprinted around the corner. Swiftly Loki conjured a concealed shield of energy around him and Skye while the assassins, guns and bow directed towards the trickster, skidded to a halt.

"You? Seriously? Thor said you died!" Clint spat at Loki with obvious disdain for the god as Natasha directed her attention towards the agent beneath him: "Skye, are you…"

"Shut up!" Loki screamed at the agents, rage welling up inside of him for these were the people responsible for her death and his pain. "You have no right talking to her, you mewling quim!"

Clint wanted to throw something nasty back at Loki but Natasha signalled him not to, whereas Loki spoke to Skye now: "What happened to your hair?"

Skye found herself lost for an answer to the Asgardian's strange question. "I… what… what do you mean?"

"I mean, dove, why is your hair so short? It wasn't like this before… before…" he didn't finish the sentence and Skye just looked more confused.

"I'm sorry, I think you're mistaking me for someone else. I always have my hair like this." She didn't even know why she apologised to Loki, he was evil, and obviously confused. But the brunette could also see a mixture of sadness and desperation in the god's emerald eyes. And strangely this moved her, made her feel the need to help although he was a crazy alien-prince who tried to conquer earth.

The assassins threw each other disbelieving looks as they watched their teammate and enemy talk about hair.

"Are they serious?!" whispered Clint even though he didn't exactly know why.

Natasha looked at him for few seconds, thinking, before she took a deep breath and shouted: "Loki!"

Startled by the sudden noise – he had totally forgotten about the other agents – Loki's head snapped up and he stared at the assassins intently as if trying to evaporate them where they stood.

Skye took this chance, as the god was occupied with staring her teammates to death, and tried to wriggle herself out of Loki's firm grasp; to no avail of course, as Loki's strength was far superior. _Stupid alien-god-guys._

"Let her go, Loki, or we will shoot." Romanoff threatened but the Trickster only chuckled. As if these Midgardian weapons could possibly penetrate his shield. He concentrated on the mortal below him again. S.H.I.E.L.D. must have done something to her so that she had forgotten him, something felt… off… about her mind. It seemed scattered, troubled. As if there was something interfering with the natural order. And that meant that it was very possible that her real memories were still there.

Before Loki could do anything about this situation though he was distracted by the sound of advancing reinforcements and a gun shot, but somehow different, smoother. The next thing he knew was that his shield flickered feebly and vanished.

Skye, using his momentary distraction, kicked the god off of her and quickly joined her teammates. Meanwhile Loki, having decided on a plan of action, shot jets of magic at the agents surrounding him and teleported away only to reappear moments later behind the reinforcements and knocked them out.

"I have a proposal for you, agents."

Tony didn't have a good day. First thing in the morning he had to sit through one of the most boring meetings ever. Old men talking about boring budgets and economy while Tony just wanted to sit in his workshop and work on the suit or sleep or drink or do anything, really. And after that dreadful morning some punks decided it'd be a great idea to break into his fucking tower. Midday. God, how he hated stupid people.

As if that wasn't enough for one day Clint had just called him to tell him that they would need a cell in the tower to hold Loki because, apparently, that batshit crazy god wanted to be locked up. Again.

So now Tony and Bruce, who had just so happened to visit him after the call, were working on a Loki-proved cell. Fun. Yay.

"Alright Jarvis, run the simulation again."

"Certainly sir. Running simulation. The structure should be able to hold Mr. Laufeyson." The AI responded swiftly.

"Yes! Finally! Hey, science bro we're done." Cheerfully Tony slung his arm around Bruce's shoulders and awkwardly side-hugged him. The doctor patted his friend on the back before trying to get out of this hug. "Yeah, great Tony. Then let's call it a day and wait for the others."

"Right. Wait for the others… to bring a homicidal alien and a woman with false memories here. Great."

Sitting in the quinjet with the god of mischief bluntly staring at you, hardly blinking, was indeed a new, weird, experience for Skye. Still unable to process what was happening around her she tried to slowly go over it in her mind.

First, they find Loki in London and kind of fight him but it's really weird because he says strange things that don't make any sense.

Second, Loki offers them a deal. He comes quietly, but only to the Avenger's tower and only if he was allowed to talk to Skye whenever he wanted.

Third, Natasha agreed and put him in cuffs. Though that might've just been for show since ordinary cuffs won't hold Loki if he wanted to escape.

Fourth, they are in the quinjet on their way to the tower with Loki nonstop staring at her like she was a strange creature that some scientist had just created.

The flight seemed to be taking forever and all four passengers being on-edge didn't improve the situation at all. At least this made the moment when they arrived at their destination all the better. You could almost hear the simultaneous sigh of relief from the agents. Relief that nothing terrible had happened. Yet.

Tony and Bruce were already waiting near the landing platform, both sporting grim expressions while they watched the group walk towards them.

"Cell's ready. We also contacted Cap and Goldilocks so we're gonna have a nice little party." The billionaire stated sarcastically when the others were in hearing range. To his disappointment they just nodded in response, so the heroes continued on their way to get Loki to his new 'home'.

_Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :)_

_Have a great day!_


End file.
